


Taking The Bullet

by trixiemattels



Category: X Company
Genre: Aubine, Evelyne Brochu - Freeform, F/F, X Company - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiemattels/pseuds/trixiemattels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short kinda fluffy Aubine (Aurora Luft x Sabine Faber) oneshot. </p>
<p>Isn't it time they admit what this is all about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Bullet

Aurora's body is slumped over covered in blood - she's dying. Franz shot her and is walking away, out of his office, beckoning his wife to join him. Sabine scoffs and runs over to Aurora, tears are streaming down her face as she whispers "hold it here, don't die on me please don't die on me" and lifts auroras delicate hand and presses it to her wound. Sabine rises again to stare her husband in the face. he wears a look of shock, how dare his wife try to help the opposition!  
"You shot her. you shot her and she might die. She was good to me franz, I love her just like I loved Uli but everything I love you seem to destroy. Leave and never speak to me again." she chokes out, leaving her husband blank in expression and lost for words. Out of no where he loudly stomps over to her. His bulky boots making the steps even more intimidating.   
"Listen to me, Sabine" he spits in a low tone, just loud enough to be heard but still intimidating, "you have no idea what her kind have been doing to ours."   
Sabine looks down, only just realising in her state of shock that he has a firm grip on her wrists seemingly unwilling to let go any time soon.  
"LET GO OF ME FRANZ" the young woman screams, making her best efforts to wriggle free of his grasp. "How can you refer to them as a 'KIND' when they're trying to stop YOU from murdering innocent people. You refer to them as animals when infact its you who is animalistic!" as soon as the words leave her mouth, she knows she has crossed a line. before she knows it, a hand is coming in her direction, slapping her hard on the cheek and leaving not only face stinging but also her eyes stinging with tears. Never has franz hit her. Never.  
A splutter comes from across the room which seems to startle sabine and franz, both had been lost in their argument - unaware for a few minutes of their surroundings and the dying girl.   
However now there isn't just a dying girl, a manly yet small frame is leaning over her, clearly motioning her to be quiet. The pair have no idea how he got there undetected, but that is the least of their worries right now. Aurora risks a glance over at the couple arguing in front of her and at once realises they're both staring back at her. She attempts to raise her arm to warn the man over her but before she can Franz reloads his gun and the mans ears prick at the sound. Slowly, he turns to get up to face Franz, then all of a sudden whips around to reveal that he is also holding a gun.  
"Alfred....please..." Aurora's voice comes out with a hopeless whisper.   
Sabine senses that her husband is about to shoot, so jumps infront of his gun. It seemed like a good idea. She'd jumped infront of his gun so he wouldn't shoot Albert. Or was it Alfred? Her head was suddenly spinning. A sharp pain shot through her body like what she imagined a lightening bolt would feel like, and everything went quiet.  
She didn't know what to do. She felt frozen. She looked up at Franz, not fully aware of when her body had fell to the ground. His face showed shock, fear, then suddenly anger. She wondered what she had done to anger him until her head drooped down in fatigue and she saw the red liquid spilled all over her body. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at the other man. She hadn't stopped franz from shooting. She had jumped just as he shot. she was bleeding. Dying. Just like Aurora.  
All at once her hearing flooded back, screams of German were spilling out of her husbands mouth and his hands were violently shaking, gun still firmly gripped and pointing at alfred.  
Sabine wanted to scream back, to tell him to stop! But she found herself lacking energy to do so, and her gaze was averted back to aurora who was also slowly losing consciousness.  
The men continued to argue and Sabine tried to drag herself back over to Aurora in the most discreet way that she could.   
She was almost there when she heard a window smash, making her head jolt round to see who was there.  
It was no one she had seen before, there were 3 of them, all men. One British and two Americans maybe? Her hearing still wasn't up to scratch and they were talking quickly to Alfred, pointing guns at Franz.  
Alfred once again bent down to aurora, attempting to aid her back to stability while the newly arrived men dealt with the German.   
She used her last remaining bits of energy to restart her concentration on the men and her husband. Franz dropped to his knees and cried out in something that Sabine could only assume to be fear or sadness or anger or a mix of all 3.  
It was then that she blacked out, she thinks.   
Waking again what seems to be hours later in an unfamiliar hospital room. She's alone; and starts to wonder if it had all been a dream until she looks down at her stomach to see a huge dressing spread across it.   
Not long after her awakening, a man walks in wearing some sort of doctors uniform, the 3 men from earlier following him.   
They explain what happened to her after she blacked out - Franz was left there in a state of horror as her and Aurora were taken and flown out to safety in Canada (Aurora had been reluctant to let them leave her there).  
Sabine's head is spinning again. Why didn't Aurora leave her there? they weren't really friends, were they? Why had they agreed to taking her anyway? Where was franz? How was she going to get back home?  
"Sabine? SABINE?" the voice snapped her back into reality.  
"Aur..Aurora?" she muttered.  
In the time Sabine was carried away by her own thoughts, aurora has entered in a wheelchair, pushed by Alfred.  
"Leave us..please?" Aurora asked in a way that everybody knew was more of a demand.  
"Aurora. why didn't you leave me there? To die?" Sabine spoke softly after the others had left.  
"You jumped infront of that gun for Alfred. for me." the statement came from aurora as if she was reminding herself, not Sabine, "how could I leave you after that? how could you do that for me?"  
Sabine was speechless. She thought aurora was just another heartless spy, so how COULD she do that for her? it didn't logically add up.  
"I..." Sabine began but was quickly cut off by Aurora's soft voice.  
"I think it's time we admit what this is really about."   
At that, Sabine used her newfound strength to sit up on her bedside right in front of aurora.  
"And what do you think this is about?" Sabine asked in a hushed tone, staring right into Aurora's hazel eyes.  
"Well I..." Aurora trailed off and looked down, but this time it was Sabine who cute her off. With a light kiss on the lips.  
Aurora brought her gaze back up, a small smile finding its way onto her lips. She kissed Sabine again, harder this time.   
"So this is the real reason you didn't leave me behind?" Sabine dared to ask, receiving a quick nod from the dainty woman in front of her.  
Sabine silently motioned her to join her on the bed and Aurora did as she was asked. The pair lay in silence for a while, Sabine playing with Aurora's golden locks. it wasn't long until the women drifted off into a well deserved slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a bit crappy, I wrote it quite quickly and didn't check it over, oops. Hope it was still enjoyable though :)


End file.
